The loss of foot traction with the floor or an outdoor ground surface such as a pool deck can result in a loss of balance (slip) and ultimately a fall. This may have consequences ranging from minor pain to broken bones or even more serious conditions. Other types of problems, whether or not associated with an injury, can result from the loss of hand traction with a hand rail, a hand tool, sporting equipment, or other surface that is intended to be gripped by a user. The causes of accidents relating to a detrimental loss of traction, or a failure to establish sufficient traction in the first place, can be grouped into two primary categories: the existence of a substance (e.g., water or oil) that renders a surface slippery, or the inability of a person to see the surface altogether. Certain segments of the population, such as the elderly, are more prone to sustaining injury resulting from the existence of either or both of these conditions in their environment.
Although a number of commercial products are designed to enhance traction, there remains a need in the art for surface coatings that also enhance awareness of the coating's location under conditions of compromised illumination, for example during a power outage that may be associated with a storm or other emergency situation. In this manner, such coatings could simultaneously address both root causes of loss of foot and/or hand traction over a broad range of activities and circumstances.